


These Bags Under My Eyes Are Designer

by Poochee



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She crawled, in her diaper and too-large shirt, towards Tom. The Brit was happily sleeping, half of his face smushed against his pillow with his barely-there curls springing up at the top of his head. It was adorable, and Indy most likely felt like she had the right to ruin the peaceful image. She placed herself close to her daddy, sitting back on her heels, and reached forward to pull at Tom’s available eyelid. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Bags Under My Eyes Are Designer

**Author's Note:**

> written for my wifey, thejotunpoledancer c:  
> <3

It was around six or seven in the morning, and India liked to wake up her fathers when she could, nestled comfortably between them on the large king-sized bed. It wasn’t something that happened often – in fact, she usually woke up last, and had to have one of her fathers rouse her with cuddles and kisses and promises of breakfast.

But this morning, Chris had already been awake, having gone to sleep early last night with her, and had been watching his little family sleep. He feigned his own the moment he saw his almost-two toddler stir, smiling while she pushed her messy hair from her face with chubby little hands as she sat up slowly. 

She turned and looked at the two men, rubbing a sleepy blue eye with the back of her little hand. Chris fought back another smile, keeping only one eye open enough to see his daughter, and wondering what on earth she was going to do.

She crawled, in her diaper and too-large shirt, towards Tom. The Brit was happily sleeping, half of his face smushed against his pillow with his barely-there curls springing up at the top of his head. It was adorable, and Indy most likely felt like she had the right to ruin the peaceful image. She placed herself close to her daddy, sitting back on her heels, and reached forward to pull at Tom’s available eyelid.

“Daddy,  _despertarse_ ,” she cooed in her little voice, the Spanish always coming easier to her in the mornings when she was just waking up. Elsa spoke in nothing else to her when she had her, and Chris was always amazed at how much of the language their little ragamuffin was learning.

Tom, of course, jolted awake, pulling back from the little prying fingers and blinking repeatedly in surprise. She was giggling softly while she watched him, crawling closer to cuddle into his chest after a moment while Tom mumbled something under his breath. It was too thick with sleep for Chris to recognize anything even close to words, English or not.

“Darling, what on earth are you doing?” He croaked softly, clearing his throat quickly and gathering the little blond girl in his arms. With a quick glance over at the clock on the wall, he groaned and nuzzled her head of soft, baby shampoo-scented hair with the tip of his nose, “It’s  _far_ too early to wake up…”

“ _Tengo hambre_ ,” came the little muffled response against Tom’s chest, and Chris smiled at that, his eyes open now and watching the little scene unfold in front of him.

“My little Spaniard’s hungry?” Tom murmured, his eyes closed again as he ran his palm up and down India’s small back, “Hmm?”

She squirmed, muffling her answer again, “ _Sí_ …yes.” She always went to Tom for breakfast, since Chris was usually out jogging or at the gym by the time she woke up

But Chris knew his boyfriend was exhausted - he had been up late returning from the theatre, dealing with fans and the like for Coriolanus, so he finally spoke up, “I’ll make breakfast for her if you want to keep sleeping.”

The Brit’s blue-grey eyes opened again, and he smiled warmly over at the Aussie while Indy tried to turn around, crying “Papa! Papa!” over and over again in her little voice.

"Please?" Tom murmured thankfully, letting Indy roll over into Chris’ strong, welcoming arms.

Chris pressed a little ‘good morning’ kiss to her forehead, holding their daughter against his chest while moving out of the bed carefully. He really watched himself and his clumsiness when he had India in his arms, or else Tom would skin him alive. The Brit got  _really_  nervous when Elsa carried her around while wearing her tall heels.

Still, he waved Tom off, rounding the bed to press a kiss to his lips gently, “It’s no problem, sweetheart,” he muttered, bending a little lower so Indy could do the same, and Tom chuckled softly at them as he was left alone to sleep for a little while longer.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was India asking for cake for breakfast.


End file.
